Outdoor individual sports have enjoyed an increase in popularity. Many of these sports require portable equipment such as archery bows or in-line skates that may need maintenance or repair on the spot. A tool is often necessary for properly maintaining or repairing the equipment.
One such sport that has enjoyed a surge in popularity is in-line skating. Adults have joined youth in popularizing this sport. In-line skates include a plurality of wheels, such as four or five, that are attached under a shoe or boot along the center-line. The wheels have a rounded outer surface to provide a wide variation of camber with respect to the floor or skating surface. This wide camber variation provides the sharp turns and push off capability for quick accelerations of the skater. Each wheel has it own axis of rotation with a race of bearings about the inside and outside ends of a fixed axle hub section.
Due to the small diameter of the wheel, the wheel undergoes high revolutions per minute and a lot of wear and tear is encountered by the bearings. Furthermore, the skate encounters tremendous stresses such as pot holes, curbs, and harsh landings at the end of jumps. The wheels and bearing races periodically need to be repaired or otherwise adjusted.
What is needed is a convenient portable tool that can be used loosen and tighten the axle pins and to push the bearings and axle sheath out of the wheel in order repair or adjust the wheels and bearings. What is also needed is a tool that can be used as a lace puller. What is generally needed is a portable pocket tool that can have multiple uses for repairing and maintaining sports equipment.